


The dare

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Drabble, Draco being a Slytherin, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry being a Gryffindor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: It's a simple dare
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: "Scared, Potter?"  
> Word count: 120
> 
> Thanks to EvAEleanor for the beta work!

"Scared, Potter?"

_ Terrified.  _

But he's a Gryffindor, right? So Harry kisses him, soft, on the mouth. 

"Potter, the dare was to kiss. Twice. They didn't say anything about them having to be on the mouth."

"Oh."

Harry turns his face slightly to kiss him on the cheek, and end with it. But Malfoy moves, startled, and the kiss lands half on his lips. 

It starts there. It ends almost four minutes later, both panting and dizzy. 

The moment it ends the door unlocks. At the other side, silence. 

"No way!" Someone says and Malfoy rushes to close the door from the inside, just before someone moves the handle. "Still closed! I told you, there's no way they're gonna do it!"


End file.
